Love & Wrestling
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: Ryann thought that moving to Cincinnati would make life much better. But in reality it was the total opposite. But could there actually be someone that lives a life worse than hers? She came from a broken home, but his was in shambles. She had one parent but so did he. And somehow when they were together they forgot it all. Just for a little while. Jon Good/OC *New Chapter Posted*
1. Chapter 1

**_No copyright infringement intended. All rights go to the original owners_**

**_This is purely based off imagination and boredom. (Loosely based of Love & Basketball)_**

* * *

><p>"Finally." Ryann McKenzie thought to herself as she stuffed her last suitcase in the back of her grandfather's jeep wrangler. It was a bittersweet feeling for the thirteen year old, because on one hand she was finally getting off the island of Barbados. An accomplishment that most Barbadians didn't reach, along with that she was going to be with her father whom she hadn't seen in a little over five months.<p>

But on the other hand while winter here in Barbados was just as hot in summer. Ryann was sure that Cincinnati Ohio would be an entirely different story; she had even heard that it was snowing over there, but she was excited because she had never seen snow before, only on television.

Also she would be leaving the only family she had left. Her grandparents and her seven year old little brother.

Both Ryann's parents went to Cincinnati earlier this year in hopes of finding a better like for their oldest child, and after six months of them being gone Ryann's father Roscoe Mackenzie finally called sending for his daughter.

At first she was ecstatic to be living in Cincinnati with her father but it was now dawning on her that she hadn't heard from her mother in the six months that they'd been gone.

Ryann was pulled from her thoughts at the sound of her grandmother's voice. "Is that everythin' Ry?"

Ryann shook her head and smiled at her sixty-eight year old grandmother. "Yeah."

"Good. We'll be leavin' in short. As soon as granddaddy finds somethin' for you for di' cold."

"Okay."

"Did you speak with 'im yet?" Gran Donna asked Ryann, talking about her younger brother. Who still had no clue that his big sister was leaving him.

"No I'm gonna' talk to 'im now. I'll be back."

Ryann went into the small shack of a house and into the room she shared with her brother.

"Ray?" Ryann said as she opened the door to see him sitting on the bed in the room probably colouring. "Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

He nodded excitedly and sat up on the bed and leaned back against the wall she took a seat next to him and sighed.

"What's wrong RyRy?"

Ryann smiled, despite his age her little brother was very inquisitive and was always good at reading someone's emotions. Especially hers, which shouldn't come as a surprise considering how close they were despite their huge age difference.

"You know when daddy called last week?" She asked and he nodded enthusiastically remembering how he spent all night talking on the phone with his father. "Well he wants me to come and stay with him. So there's gonna' come a time when you don't see me anymore."

"Why won't I see you anymore?" Raymond asked looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Cuz' I'm goin' away for a little while."

"With daddy?"

"Yeah. With daddy."

"Can I come?"

"No baby."

"Why?" He asked sadly.

"Cuz' the princess has to go first. To make sure the castle is ready for when the prince arrives." Ryann said with a small smile with Raymond returned catching their little inside joke. "But when it's you turn I'm gonna' come get you."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Now gimme' a hug." Raymond wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his head into her chest, Ryann returned the hug and kissed her brother's head a few times. If she was going to miss anything about Barbados this would be it.

* * *

><p>Gran Donna could only go as far as the gate of Jet Centre airport, she couldn't help her granddaughter get settled onto the plane. And that's when Ryann broke down. She really didn't want to separate from her grandmother. Her rock.<p>

It was hard enough saying goodbye to all her cousins, uncles and aunts outside her house, but her grandmother was a completely different story.

And that was all Ryann thought the entire flight to Cincinnati. But what she should have been thinking about was the cold that she was about to be hit with.

The amount of snow that had settled outside the airport was ridiculous, plus it was dirty.

'Isn't snow supposed to be white?' Ryann thought to herself with her grandfather big coat draped over her and she moved with the rest of the crowd her hand gripping the picture in a frame that her grandmother had made for her.

She pulled her two suitcases off the carousel and went in search of her father. She found him slouched in a chair and when he spotter her he jumped up and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Ryann." He said squeezing her a little tighter before letting her go.

"Hi daddy."

"How was the flight?"

"Long."

"Yeah I know." He replied as he took both her suitcases and began leading the way out of the airport. "And I'm sorry I couldn't come and get you. But you're here now." He led her to a beat-up old truck and threw her bags into the cab then covering them with a tarp.

The ride took about twenty-five minutes before they pulled up to a dilapidated apartment building.

"You live here." Ryann asked as she got out the truck gazing at the run-down building.

"We do, now." He said as he came round to her side with her bags and started walking towards the building.

He led her up to the fourth floor and to the apartment at the end of the hall. The apartment was pretty normal looking compared to the outside of the building. Except for the fact that their were boxes scattered all around and the furniture was either stacked onto top on one another or in place but with plastic covering them.

"Come dis' way." He led her down to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the room where the bed spread was red along with a few other things in the room but the walls were a dingy beige colour. "This is your room. You like red right?" Ryann nodded. "Good. You got your own bathroom right over there." He pointed over to the window that led out to the fire escape. "You got a view of the lake. That's why I gave you this room. So you can paint and stuff. You still do that right?"

Ryann nodded again. "Yeah." He muttered something under his breath and turned to leave before Ryann's voice stopped him. "Daddy? Where's mummy?" Roscoe shook his head and left closing the door behind him.

Ryann turned to the fire escape and slid open the window. She stepped outside she sat down out there for a little while just gazing around at her new home, when she heard the window of the fire escape a few apartments down.

She saw a boy around her age step out. He sat down facing her but hadn't noticed her as yet. He was maybe a few inches taller that her from what she could see and was wear a pair of worn out jeans and a hoodie. He stared out over the lake as the cold Cincinnati air tousled his curly, dirty blonde hair.

When he finally looked up and locked eyes with her and a look of surprise crossed his face at seeing her there. He gave a slight wave which she returned before feeling frostbite start to set in so she headed back into her room.

She placed her picture onto the table next to the bed and gazed around her room. "Home sweet home." She then laid down and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So there's the first chapter. I wanted Ryann to get situated into Cincinnati before introducing Dean Ambrose but you got a little glimpse of him. There will be more of him to come in future chapters.<strong>_

_**Obviously their both kids so I will be refering to Dean and Jonathan Good, then Jon Moxely and eventually Dean Ambrose.**_

_**So let me know what you guys think.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**No copyright infringement intended. All rights go to the original owners.**_

* * *

><p>The next day Ryann's father said that she was to enroll in school as well as find out if there were any gymnastics programs nearby.<p>

So that's how Ryann ended up sitting uncomfortably in the principal's office as she looked over her transferred documented. The school was quite empty at this time as the marquee at the front of the school read that they were still on Winter break.

The principal finally spoke up. "Well Mr. McKenzie, we normally don't except students at this time of year but given her big move and her credentials I think we can make an exception." She turned to the girl. "Now Ryann I can guarantee that you'll be welcomed to WithRow with open arms. Unfortunately we do not have our own gymnastics program, but our cheerleading squad is quite exemplary as well as our soccer program which I see that you excel in. However if you are not interested there is a gymnastics program just a few blocks from the school." She held out a card but Ryann just stared at her.

Roscoe reached over and took the card from the principal. "She's still a little shaken from the move."

"I understand." The principal stood and so did the two Barbadians across from her. "Well, then I'll see you first thing Monday morning Ryann to sort out you schedule."

Ryann nodded then allowed her father to lead her out of the office. Their next stop was apparently the gymnastics school that the principal had mentioned, and true to her word it was less than two blocks away from the school.

Ryann was surprised at the state of the gymnasium. The one in Barbados wasn't small or simple by any means, but this one made it look like a playground.

While her father was speaking with one of the leaders Ryann explored the gym a little. In the middle of the room was a standard blue mat that spread over the entire gym floor, off to the right were several trampolines, and next to that were the hoops then the even bars and the vault. Then over to the far left was the runway and horse vault.

"Ry." She heard her father's voice behind her and she turned to see him approaching with the instructor he was speaking with earlier.

"Ryann. I'm Amber I'm one of the head instructors here." She stuck out her hand which Ryann accepted. "I'm looking forward to training with you. Your father says that you can start tomorrow. I'll see you then." And with that Amber turned and left.

* * *

><p>"Why are you putting so much effort into this?" Ryann asked her father once they were in his truck heading back to the apartment.<p>

He glanced briefly at her then focused back on the road. "Into what?"

"Into me!" Ryann stressed. "Into everything. School. Gymnastics. You never cared about those thing before."

"Who said I didn't care?" He looked at her quizzically.

"You did. You said gymnastics and ballet were stupid."

Roscoe sighed and pulled the truck over to the curb and placed it in park. "Ry, whether you wanna' believe it or not. Or except it. I've changed." He shifted his body to face her. "You have talent Rihanna." Him calling her by her middle name caught her attention since he only did that when he was serious. "And I'm not gonna' let this move let you, let it go to waste."

Ryann felt a smile tugging her lips. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>When they got back to the apartment Roscoe told her that he had a few things to take care of before he'd be back home and he didn't know how long it would take. He told her to lock up the apartment tight and not to wait up.<p>

But instead of going right up to the apartment like she had promised she instead had went out the back door of the complex to the small lay area they had set up. She had been sat on the swings for at least the past half hour gently swaying back and forth watching the young children come and go.

Just when she decided she was going to leave the door opened once again and a little maybe about five or six years old came through the door giggling and tugging behind her a boy.

The little girl paused upon seeing Ryann but she continues on without a care and runs up to the slide.

When the boy finally emerges from the building Ryann recognized him from the fire escape. He looks up and a look a recognition flashes across his eyes and Ryann offers him a shy smile which he returned.

He looks once again at the little girl to see her completely carefree enjoying the jungle gym.

The boy hesitantly makes his way over to the swing.

"Do you mind?" He asks gesturing to the other unoccupied swing to which Ryann shook her head in responds.

"So um," The boys starts up and Ryann turns to face him. "Are you new here? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah. I just moved here yesterday."

"Oh. From where?"

"Barbados. It's in the Caribbean."

"Well you're a long way from there." The boy point out. "Why the move?"

"Just needed a change."

"Cool. I'm Jon by the way." He says as he sticks out his hand.

"Ryann," She responded as she took his surprisingly warm hand. "What about you?" He looked to her. "How long have you lived in Cincinnati?"

"Too long." He scoffs.

"Do you go to WithRow?"

"Sometimes." He smirks. "Why?"

"I start there on Monday. Any advice?"

"Not really. Just watch what you say and where you sit."

Ryann nodded. "Understood." She then pointed to the little girl. "Your sister?"

Jon's blue eyes visibly light up looking at the girl. "No. cousin."

"How old is she?"

"Six."

"And how old are you?"

"Just turned fourteen. You?"

"Thirteen. But I turn fourteen next month."

He nodded then in no time they had struck up a conversation about nothing in particular then they both noticed how dark it had gotten so quickly.

Jon stood from the swing. "Em!" He shouted and the little girl slid down the slide and ran over to Jon gripping his leg. "Time to go baby." He looked up and seemed to remember Ryann was there. "Emily this is my new friend Ryann. Ryann this is Emily."

Emily smiled brightly and very enthusiastically told her hi.

"You live next door right?" Jon asked Ryann.

"Yeah I think so."

"Do you wanna walk up with us?" Ryann cocked her head at him and he rushed into an explanation. "I mean you don't have to. This building isn't the safest and I'd hate it if something happened to you."

"Well, since you put it that way." Ryann nodded and let him led her into the building and he waited until she was inside her apartment before entering his.

* * *

><p>"How you liking it?" Ryann sat atop the counter in the kitchen watching as water boiled in the pot on the stove, the phone pressed against her ear.<p>

"It's different." Ryann smiled a little. "I don't know Gran. I feel like I'm still waiting for something bad to happen. Like this is the calm before the storm."

Donna sighed through the phone. "Ryann, you cannot continue thinking like that. If you keep looking for the bad then you'll never see the good."

"Confucius says," Ryann said and her grandmother breathed a laugh through the phone. "But your right, I'll try."

"How's Roscoe?"

"He's different." Ryann sighed as she climbed off the counter to add pasta to the now boiling water.

"Oh-no. What's he done now?"

"That's it. He's done everything right. And it's weird." Ryann stirred the pasta for a moment. "He called me Rihanna today."

"Well that's good isn't it?" Ryann could hear the smile in Donna's voice. "He's trying."

"Yeah he is."

"Is he with you now?"

"No. he brought me home earlier and he hasn't come back as yet."

"Did he leave you with any food?"

"Does white mac 'n cheese count?"

"Yes."

"Then yes."

"And have you made any friends yet?

Ryann smiled at the thought of the boy with the blue eyes and his little cousin. "I think so."

"How's Rob?"

"He's," Gran sighs. "Settling. He's still getting used to you not being here."

"That make two of us. I gotta' go. Give him and granddaddy my love."

"I will. I love you, stay safe.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>The next dawn Ryann was up by nine and dressed in a black leotard underneath some sweats and her father took her back to the gym for her first day, or tryouts. Or whatever you wanted to call them.<p>

"You nervous?" Her father asked as they sat in the car outside the gym.

"A little." She admitted glancing at her father. "I just home its not to different. Or hard." She mumbled the last part but her father still heard it.

"Well don't be. Go in there and kick ass like I know you can. Show em' what you got."

"Thank you." She got out of the car and headed up to the entrance of the gym where a familiar face was walking out the door. He had yet to notice her so she spoke up.

"I didn't take you for a gymnast."

Jon looked up startled by the sudden voice but relaxed seeing who it was and let a small smile curve his feature. "Good, cuz' I'm not. Em' is. I was just dropping her off." He gestured to her choice of attire."You a gymnast?"

"That I am. It's a good way to pass time."

He nodded. "Well since you're here, you think you could bring Em' home later. I'll be a little late and I don't like her hanging around here."

"Sure."

"Thanks. I gotta' run." He started down the steps. "Thanks again."

Ryann entered the gym to see about thirty other girls standing around obviously waiting for the instructors. She joined them and stood at the back and only had to wait about five minutes before Amber and two other instructors came out.

"Ladies, ladies." One of the instructors called out trying to quiet down the murmurs floating around the room. "Okay first off welcome to Allstar gymnastics. Today me and my colleagues will be putting you girls through a series of tests to see if you have what it takes. You think you got what it takes?" All the girls let out a loud cheer. "I said you think you got what it takes?" Everyone cheered again this time louder. "Good. Go get dressed."

Ryann followed the large group as they went into the locker room, changed and went back out then they were instructed to spread out on the blue mat and prepare for warm up stretches.

* * *

><p>By the time the "tryouts" were finished Ryann had barley broken a sweat while some of the other girls were sweating buckets and she was pretty sure that there was a girl passed out in the corner. Ryann was actually surprised to realize that the things they did today were very tamed in comparison to what she did back in Barbados.<p>

Ryann was brought back from her inner musings by the very chatty Emily Good, whom she was accompanying back to their apartment. She was thrilled when the little girl actually remembered her from the other day and was more than happy to walk home with her and pretty soon the two were fast friends as Emily told her everything about herself from which school she went to, to her favourite colour and much, much more.

As the building came into view Emily had quieted considerably and had even slowed down her pace.

"Are you okay?" Ryann said as the little girl now walked at a leisure pace rather than the bounce in her step she had before and she was also starting at the buildings rather apprehensively.

"Mhm." Emily nodded with a tight-lipped smile.

"You sure."

"Yeah." Emily sighed. "I'm just not ready to go home yet."

"Why?"

"Cuz' I'm gonna' have to see my auntie."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Everything," The little girl's voice rose slightly, "She's sick, she's mean to me, she yells at Jon, and she brings strangers there all the time."

Wow, Ryann wasn't expecting that. She was expecting something more along the lines of 'she forgets to cook us dinner'. But that was some heavy stuff. "How is she sick?"

"I don't know, Jon won't tell me. But she always comes home with white powder that Jon says is her special medicine."

Ryann knew exactly what that powder was. "My mummy was sick like that the last time I saw her."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They climbed the steps to enter the building and Ryann held the door open for her. "Where is she now?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since I moved here." Ryann said almost sadly. They enter the elevator and the ride up was silent and so was the walk to their apartments, Emily had to grab Ryann's hand to stop her in front of the right door because she was so wrapped up in her thoughts.

"This where you live?" Ryann asked even thought she knew the answer and Emily nodded. "You gonna knock?" Emily looked up at her hesitantly and Ryann took a step forward and knocked on the door three times.

"-and put that out before you burn my damn house down." Was the greeting the they both heard because obviously the woman who opened the door was yelling at someone inside the apartment. She leaned an arm against the doorframe and her eyes zeroed in on Emily. "Where the hell you been?"

"I went to gymnastics, Jon took me." Emily said meekly.

"Did he?" The woman said and Emily nodded. "Get in here." She put a hand on Emily's hand and pulled her into the apartment and it seemed just then she had only just noticed Ryann was there as well."Who the hell are you?"

Ryann looked back to the woman from watching Emily enter the apartment and could immediately see that this woman was Jon's mother, they had the same eyes and hair colour, even their noses were similar.

"I'm a friend of Jon's and I go to gymnastics with Emily and he asked me to walk her home."

"Really now?" Ryann nodded not wanting to be rude. "You Jon's friend?"

"The boy finally grabbed himself a piece off ass," the woman before her had no shame in eyeing her up and down critically. "You ain't a bad one either." And before Ryann had the chance to give this response that was on the tip of her tongue the door was slammed in her face.

Ryann stood for a moment trying to make sense of the fact that she had just been dissed by a woman easily twenty years her elder and once that settled in she stomped over to her apartment happy that her father wasn't home to see her seething.

* * *

><p>Later that night Ryann sat out on the fire escape writing in her journal, her father had came home about an hour ago and immediately crashed in his own room, and she had been out there since.<p>

Her thought were broken by the sound of a squeaky window being opened and looked up to see Jon climbing out onto his own fire escape, she waited until he was settled before she spoke.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"So, I met your mom. . ."

"Yeah, I know Emily told me." Ryann nodded. "How did she seem?"

"You want me to be honest?"

Jon looked thoughtful for a second. "Lie to me please."

"She seemed like a wonderful person." Ryann said in total seriousness and a second later they both busted out laughing.

"You're good." Jon complemented.

"Thank you."

"What you writing?" He nodded to her book.

"Uh music, poetry. Whatever comes to mind."

"Music?" Jon echoed and Ryann nodded. "Do you mind?" He let the question linger.

"Actually I do." Ryann clutched the book closer to her chest and saw the hurt look pass across Jon's face before he replaced it. "It's just that, I'm a perfectionist and I'd rather it be completely finished before showed it to you. Anyone really."

Jon nodded. "I understand. So we start school on Monday."

Ryann made a noise in the back of her throat. "Don't remind me. Being the new kid sucks."

"It won't be that bad, just stick with me kid. You'll be alright."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "Thanks."

From then they just sat and talked about nothing in particular up into the wee hours of the morning, when it finally got to around two in the morning, they decided to call it a night.

"We should really head to bed." Ryann said.

Jon glanced at his watch and his eyes widened slightly. "Yeah you're probably right. I'll see you around."

"Yeah." Ryann started to climb back into her room. "Goodnight."

"Night."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hi Ryann McKenzie." Ryann told the receptionist.

It was Monday and Ryann's first day at WithRow High. To say she was nervous would be an understatement, she was terrified! She had never been the new kid before and to start out in a completely foreign place wasn't exactly ideal.

Luckily she had Jon, who offered to act as her guide and to introduce her to his few friends so she wouldn't "get sucked in the wrong crowd."

"Here you go Ms. McKenzie. Welcome to WithRow." The secretary said with an overly polite smile which was obviously fake.

Ryann exited the office where Jon was just outside leaning against the wall, when he saw her he pushed off the wall and started leaded her into the school while he took her schedule comparing it to his.

"Well we've got gym, math, science and lunch together that's not too bad. Your locker is only a few down and, wait a minute. You're taking art and music?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"My daddy loves music and I like designing clothes."

"That's so gross."

Ryann was about to respond when a girl stopped in front of them and greeted Jon.

"Hey Jon."

"Hey Ronnie." Jon spared her a quick glance but did a double take when he saw how she looked. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Alana happened."

"Already?"

"Yeah they're getting a jumpstart this year. But I'm fine, don't worry about it."

"Okay well Ronnie," Jon turned to Ryann, "This is-"

He began to say but was cut off by Ronnie. "Ryann McKenzie. I know the new girl. I'm Veronica Matthews, the welcoming committee." Ronnie said as she shook Ryann's hand.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I'd love to show you around but-Oh my god!" Ronnie exclaimed before she ducked down behind a nearby trashcan. "I'd love to show you around but I see Jon has it covered and," Ronnie peaked over the can. "Are they gone?"

"Yeah." Jon answered.

"I'll see you later Jon. "Ronnie said as she stood and dusted herself off. "Nice meeting you Ryann."

"Same." As Ronnie walked away, Ryann turned to Jon. "What was that about?"

Jon sighed and shook his head. "I'll explain later. C'mon, let's get you to your first class."

"Alright here you go. Mr. Benson's English class, sadly I'm down the hall so you're gonna' have to face this one on your own."

"Throwing me to the wolves just like that?" Ryann asked him sarcastically.

"Yeah but you're a cheetah, you can outrun them." He reached pass her and opened the door. "Good luck." He said ushering her in.

Ryann walked in and luckily it seemed as if only about half the class was there so she had a chance to choose her seat. But it seemed as if these class was filled with those snobby kids you usually only see on TV because upon seeing her a few of them moved their bags into the chairs near them symbolically saying 'this seat is reserved'.

She approached a seat at the very front of the class but a loud cough stopped her and she looked near the corner of the room to see a boy there shaking his head.

"I wouldn't. The teacher spits." She went to another seat but his voice rang out again. "Uh-uh." He tsked shaking his head once again, and for good reason because a boy, no a man that looked way too old to be in the ninth grade sat heavily in the seat.

Ryann sighed heavily and looked hopefully are the empty seat next to the boy and he nodded moving his bad from the chair and she wasted no time and walking over and taking the seat.

"Hey I'm Ryann McKenzie." She said as she held out her hand.

"Brian White." He responded shaking it.

"Thanks for that."

"No problem."

A few moments later the class was filled and the teacher walked in and as he addressed the class Ryann noticed that with almost every other word the students in the front row, and a few in the second, would flinch and Ryann could literally see the spit flying.

"I see what you mean." Ryann told Brian in response to his earlier warning.

"I told you he spits."

"That's not spit. Those are projectiles." Brian breathed a laugh and Ryann turned back to Mr. Benson.

"And before I forget we have a new student joining us," He pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket. "His name is Ryan McKenzie and he came all the way from Barbados. Where are you Ryan?"

Ryann raised her hand and spoke. "That's me. It's pronounced like Ry-anne." She corrected him.

"My apologizes. Welcome to With Row."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Ryann right?" Ryann was in music class waiting for the teacher when the girl who met earlier that day with Jon approached her.<p>

"Yeah. Veronica?"

"Ronnie please." She said as she sat down next to Ryann. "Sorry we didn't get a chance to properly meet the morning. I was a bit preoccupied."

"It's no problem. By the way what's an Alana?"

"Alana's not a what she's a who." Ronnie said as if that was going to be enough explanation.

"Well who is she?"

Ronnie was about to respond but then looked up and paled. "That's Alana." Ryann turned to see a slim blonde girl enter the class the two other girls flanking her side. The girl at the front, who Ryann now understood to be Alana, looked down her nose at everyone in the class and strode confidently to the back of the class with her minions trotting along.

"What's her story?"

"Her dad's some big time movie producer. He gives her everything and anything she wants. She claims she's a princess but really, she's just a spoiled brat."

Ryann laughed. "I understand. So what was all that with you this morning?"

Ronnie sighed. "I've been Alana and her posse's target for years now."

"Jeez. Can't they just pick on somebody else?"

"They could but it doesn't really bother me and more. I'm used to it."

Ryann shook her head. "You shouldn't be."

* * *

><p>"What in the hell is that?" Ryann asked as she stood behind Jon on the lunch line as one of the lunch ladies scooped a pile of brown looking type meat onto his plate.<p>

"I think is some kind of meat." Jon answered as she got her own tray filled.

They paid at the cashier and Jon lead her to one of the lunchroom tables in the very back of the room. Then Ronnie joined them, followed shortly by Brian, the boy that was in her English class.

"Ry, this is my cousin Brian. Brian, Ryann." Jon introduced.

"Your cousin?" Ryann echoed and Jon nodded. "We've met."

"I saved her from Benson."

Jon was about to respond but a high-pitched voice interrupted. "Hi Jon. Hi Brian." Ryann turned to see Alana standing above their table and Ronnie practically shoved her nose into her food.

"Hey Alana." They responded together dryly.

"How was your break?"

"Same old. Yours?" Jon asked politely but you could tell her didn't really care.

"Oh it was fabulous." Alana said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. "Daddy flew us all out to Switzerland."

Ryann snorted. "Fascinating."

Alana then turned her attention to her. "Excuse me!? Who are you?"

"Ryann." Ryann answered deadpan.

"Oh right you're the new girl I've been hearing so much about." Ryann just stared at her. "Well I'm gonna' give you a pass since it's your first day, but from now on. Just stay down there, and don't cross me. Because I'm top dog around here."

Ryann laughed. "Top dog?" She repeated to which Alana nodded. "Really?" Cuz' from what I've been hearing, you just sound like a whining bitch." Ronnie head snapped over with wide eyes and both Jon and Brian had to turn away choking back there laughs. Ryann stood pushing her tray away. "I'm not hungry anymore." She looked at Jon and Brian. "I'll see you guy's later." They both gave half-hearted waves still trying not to laugh and Ryann brushed pass Alana and out the cafeteria to her locker where she switched her books for her last two periods.

"You are my hero!" Ryann jumped, startled by the new voice and turned to see a boy with glasses staring at her with a look of admiration.

"S'cuse me." Ryann said politely.

"You, you are a goddess." He said as he grasped her hand in both of his and kissed it soundly.

"Okay?" Ryann said slowly, slightly uncomfortable.

"My apologizes. I'm Adam, Adam Selman." He said shaking her hand vigorously.

"Ryann-" She went to introduce herself but he cut her off.

"McKenzie, I know."

"You know me?"

"Of course I do. Everyone does. It's only once in a blue moon we get a new student. And after what you just said to Alana, everybody definitely knows you."

"You heard that?"

"Yes. Everyone did. And they're all super impressed. No one's ever had balls like that."

"Thank you?" Ryann said uncertainly. "I don't get the big deal anyway."

"The big deal is, Alana is the queen of the school. Nobody ever stood up to her. You are a legend."

"Thanks." Ryann nodded. "Okay. Are we done here? Because I have to go and find my next class."

Adam practically pounced on her. "What is it? I'll take you there."

"Okay." Ryann said leaning into the lockers a bit more. "It's Art, with Ms. Alvera."

"I have her too. C'mon, I'll take you there." Adam said without waiting for a response grabbed Ryann's hand and began dragging her through the school.

By the time Adam had dragged her to the art room, he had just about pulled her arm out of the socket and the bell had rung for lunch to end.

"Adam, why am I not surprised that you're the first here?" The teacher said without turning around as she was putting together something on the desk.

"I'm sorry Ms. Al, I know I said I was gonna' do better this year but, we have e new student and I wanted to show her around." Adam said sheepishly.

"Ah yes, Mr. McKenzie. Welcome-" Ms. Alvera turned and stopped short at the sight of Ryann. "Miss McKenzie. I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Happens all the time."

"Well I'm Ms. Alvera and I am your art instructor for the rest of the year. Is this your first time taking art?"

"No."

"Okay good. Well today we'll be starting painting from perspective but, I'm sure Adam can inform you of the things we did before the break."

"Of course I can." Adam added enthusiastically.

"Okay we'll then find yourselves some seats."

Adam once again grabbed her hand and pulled her to the very back of the class.

"She seems cheerful." Ryann spoke once they had settled into their seats.

"She's always like that after the break. But trust me as the days go by, she'll warm up."

Ryann slipped into her Barbadian accent for just a second. "I'll believe dat' when I see it."

Adam practically melted. "I think your accent is so beautiful."

"I think you and me. Need to talk about personal space." Ryann said then looked him over once and he caught her gist and slowly sank down in his seat.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Here you go guys.<em>**

**_Sorry it took so long._**

**_So, Rate, Review tell me what you think. I know this chapter is kind of slow but it will pick up soon._**


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry if you all thought this was an update, but I just wanted to let everyone know what's been going on with this story.

No I haven't given up on it I'm still very much invested in it but, my problem is I started with this story set so far back in the past that I have major writer's block and can only think of ideas for this story that correspond with the present.

So what I'm going to do is a series of one-shots highlighting the most important points in this story and then pick up a consecutive storyline in WWE/FCW/NXT cicra 010'.

So be on the lookout for those and thanks for sticking with me.

Also if you have any suggestions on anything you want to see, let me know.(And also anything to help with writer's block.


	5. StickWitChu'

**_*Time Skip*_**

It was hard enough adjusting to a new life in a foreign country for Ryann, but when she first came, at least she had her father there to have her back and keep her grounded. But now, she didn't even have him. Ryann's father had been arrested a few months ago, on charges of illegal drug possession and endangering of a minor. The last charge was because a fire was set in their apartment and the police, who had been trying to bag her father for years, took that as the final straw and arrested him and sent her to live with her mother.

Which had to have to been the thing that could have possibly done, Ryann would rather have been sent into foster care than sent to live with her abusive mother. Abusive both mentally and physically, the woman was a nightmare. She was a drug addict a prostitute and everything in between, constantly bringing men home to their apartment.

Ryann hated the woman.

Ryann was thinking about her horrible mother when her locker door suddenly slammed shut and she jumped when the face of her nerdy best friend popped out behind it.

"Hi Ry!" He said brightly.

"Hey Adam, how are you?" Ryann said once again opening her locker and re-organizing it.

"So I finished those designs for you-" Adam said beginning to pull the book from him messenger bag.

"Shhhh."Ryann quickly quieted him pushing the book bag into his bag. Subtlety wasn't his forte. "God Adam, you want the whole school to know?"

"I really don't see the damage."

"I just got over being the freaky island girl. I really don't wanna' be the freaky designer girl too." Ryann explained taking the book and pushing it into her locker, arranging things around it.

"But your designs are really good Ryann."

Ryann held up a finger making a zipping sound. "We're done taking about this." Ryann closed her locket then began down the hall, Adam hurrying to catch up.

"Well did you hear about Jon?" Adam asked.

"What, his expulsion? Yeah, I heard." Ryann explained.

"No not that, I'm talking about Heartland." Adam contradicted.

"The wrestling place?" Ryann questioned.

"Yeah apparently, him and Les Thatcher struck up some kinda' deal, he's gonna' be working there in exchange for training. The whole school's talking about it. He didn't tell you?"

"No he didn't."

"Well I mean it's understandable. I mean you were pretty much the only reason he came to this place anyway, so maybe he didn't tell you because he didn't want you holding him back."

"Holding him back?" Ryann repeated sadly.

Adam immediately realized his mistake and tried to back-track. "Or you know, he just forgot. You know Jon he's never had the best memory."

"Thanks for trying Adam."

"Anytime."

"I'm not taking the bus today Adam, I'll see you later." Ryann said as she walked away.

Jon Good walked through the halls of WithRow High school for the very last time when he heard the sounds of piano playing accompanied by soft singing. He walked into the school hall and slowly down the steps to see his best friend Ryann sitting at the piano, so he took a seat in one of the chairs and quietly watched her.

_Once upon a time somebody ran  
>Somebody ran away saying fast as I can<br>I've got to go... got to go_

_Once upon a time we fell apart  
>You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart<br>Ohhhhh, ohhhhh!  
>Ohhhhh...<em>

_Once upon a time, we burn bright  
>Now all we ever seem to do is fight<br>On and on...  
>And on and on and on...<em>

_Once upon a time on the same side.  
>Once upon a time on the same side, the same game<br>And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw it all on my flame_

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a King  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go_

_I could've been a Princess, You'd be a king  
>Could've had a castle, and worn a ring<br>But no, you let me go_

_And stole my star  
>La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la<br>You stole my star  
>La, la la la la laaaaaa<em>

_Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh  
>Oooooooh-oh oh oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh<em>

_Cause you really hurt me  
>No you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>No you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me<br>Cause you really hurt me  
>Ooooooooh no you really hurt me<em>

Ryann took her hands from the keys and Jon her slight sniffling and decided to announce his presence.

"No don't stop. It wasn't entirely terrible." Jon said standing and beginning to descend the stairs.

Ryann breathed a laugh and wiped her face. "Very funny Jon."

"No I'm serious, it wasn't completely all that bad." Jon said joining her one the bench. "You had someone write a song for you?"

"Actually I wrote it," Ryann said showing him the paper with the keys and lyrics. "Well, I co-wrote it. Me and my dad."

Jon nodded flipping to the next page seeing another song, he set the paper down on the stand. "Keep playing." He demanded nodding to the sheet.

"You're serious?" Ryann asked fighting off a grin.

"I'm dead serious."

Ryann replaced her hands on the keys and began playing the other song.

_I don't want to go another day  
>So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind<br>Seems as like everybody is breaking up  
>And throwing their love away<br>But I know I got a good thing right here,  
>That's why I say <em>

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm must stick wit you forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm must stick wit you<br>You know how to appreciate me, I'm must stick wit you, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you<em>

"So I heard about Heartland." Ryann stopped singing but kept playing the notes of the song.

"Who told you?" Jon asked dryly.

"Adam." Ryann replied and Jon sighed. "Jon the whole school knows."

"I was gonna' tell you."

"I believe you."

_I don't want to go another day  
>So I'm telling you, exactly what is on my mind<br>See the way we ride, in our private lives  
>Ain't nobody gettin' in between<br>I want you to know that, you're the only one for me_

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm must stick wit you forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm must stick wit you<br>You know how to appreciate me, I'm must stick wit you, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you<em>

"You're not mad?" Jon asked apprehensively.

"How can I be mad about you going to live your dream? I'm proud."

"Well don't get too excited just yet. I'm not gonna' start training for at least another month."

"But you're starting somewhere." Ryann pointed out.

_And now, ain't nothing else I can need.  
>And now, I'm singing 'cause your so, so into me!<br>I got you, we'll be making love endlessly  
>I'm with you, baby you're with me!<em>

_So don't ya worry about,  
>People hanging around,<br>They ain't bring us down!  
>I know you, and you know me,<br>And that's all that counts  
>So don't ya worry about,<br>People hanging around,  
>They ain't bring us down!<br>I know you, and you know me  
>And that's why, that's why I say<em>

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm must stick wit you forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm must stick wit you<br>You know how to appreciate me, I'm must stick wit you, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you.<em>

"You know a bunch of us are going out to celebrate for a while. Do you wanna' come?" Jon asked.

"No I need to get home before she does." Ryann responded.

"Well, we could come to you." Jon suggested hopefully.

"Please, mother wouldn't allow it. But you're welcomed to come by later, I wouldn't want to pull you away from your friends."

"C'mon Ry," Jon nudged her shoulder with his. "You know you always come first. So tonight?"

"Yeah" Ryann nodded. "Tonight."

_Nobody gonna love me better, I'm must stick wit you forever  
>Nobody gonna take me higher, I'm must stick wit you<br>You know how to appreciate me, I'm must stick wit you, my baby  
>Nobody ever made me feel this way, I'ma stick wit you<em>


End file.
